One Shot Heaven
by Angel-Rias
Summary: This here is for One shots that have either been inspired by an idea or in many cases a song. Enjoy!
1. Girlfriend (InuKik)

Okay so there isn't too many fanfictions about Kikyo and I decided I wanted to do this one shot. To me the song describes her perfectly. Hope you enjoy.

Girlfriend

Kikyo stood off to the side watching him. It was Inuyasha. A flicker caused her to focus on the person that threw herself in his arms. Kagome. Kikyo scoffed. She didn't understand why he stayed with the girl. Yes they had grown up together and had been together since middle school. It was just, she was so whiny. She complained about everything. At that moment, Inuyasha looked over at her. A small smirk appeared. ** _  
_**

As the day progressed, she made a habit of running into the couple. She could feel his eyes lingering on her form. This was her first year here at the highschool. She had seen Inuyasha and had been interested but that had faded once she found out he had a girlfriend. Then he had started paying more attention to her. She could tell he was more interested in her. ** _  
_**

In Gym, Kikyo was more than excited. It was the one class she could spend with Inuyasha without his clutz of a girlfriend. Today she was going to make it known. Sauntering over to Inuyasha, she leaned against the wall. "Hello Inuyasha." ** _  
_**

Inuyasha glanced at her. "Hey Kikyo…"

Smirking, she moved in. "So I've been wondering when you are going to dump your stupid girlfriend. If you do, you could always look me up." She watched the surprise appear and pressed on. "I mean you deserve someone who actually enjoys you in every way." To make a point, her eyes roamed. Looking back into his own, she could see the lust there. ** _  
_**

After school, Kikyo was walking out. She was preoccupied so she didn't see the rather mean girls circling her. It was when she was shoved to the ground, that her eyes looked up. Humph, this was most definitely inconvienent. At that moment, she saw Inuyasha come out. Rising, she squared her shoulders. Darting forward, she punched the first one. Once they were all beat down, Kikyo let out a small grin. Served them right. At that moment Inuyasha ran up.

"Kikyo are you okay?"

Throwing a look back at him, she let a real smile appear. "Of course. That was fun. Ta ta!" She then sauntered away. Her grin grew bigger when she heard Kagome go up to Kagome and start yelling at him about staring at her ass. ** _  
_**

Kikyo leaned back on the stool, glancing to the booth on the other side of the café. Apparently Inuyasha had followed her with Kagome. It was until a little bit later that Kagome finally stormed out. Once she was outside, Inuyasha came over to her.

"That was pretty cool you were able to stand up for yourself."

Kikyo shrugged. "I've always been able to. It's kinda fun."

Inuyasha stared at her in surprise.

Kikyo chuckled. "I know. Growing up, I learned early on how to fight. It was fun for me. So what is Kagome mad about now?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Because I punched out Kouga cause he was staring at her ass."

"Hm, I know I would have felt special if you had done something like that for me."

Inuyasha looked at her, as though trying to read her mind. Looking at her watch, Kikyo stood. "I gotta get going. Some gala I'm going to tonight. At the Taisho Manor. I suppose I will see you there." ** _  
_**

At the gala, Kikyo was stunning in white. She had managed to impress Inuyasha's parents. Now she was in the middle of impressing his brother. Yes, she could be one of the most sophisticated people around but Inuyasha brought out that warm wild side of her.

Inuyasha suddenly appeared with Kagome. "Hello Inuyasha. Kagome."

Kagome gave her a dark look, clutching onto Inuyasha tighter. She ignored her for the sake of Sesshomaru. "Hello Sesshomaru. Didn't it turn out beautiful?"

Sesshomaru leveled her with a cold glare. "Impertinence. Perhaps it would be better to leave the child for a real woman." Sesshomaru's gaze slid to her before he turned and left. Glancing at Inuyasha, she gave him a small wink before she darted away. Her smile appeared once more as she heard Inuyasha bust out laughing and then the ensuing argument. She could now hear the whispers as she moved. Apparently everybody thought Kagome was too immature and grating. She was surprised when a couple whispers involved Inuyasha being with her. A chuckle escaped as she slipped outside. ** _  
_**

Inuyasha found her later that night. Kagome was nowhere in sight. "Where's Kagome?"

He shrugged. "She went home. She doesn't like to hang out around the others."

Kikyo chuckled. "I can understand. I could hear what they were saying."

"You know, she wasn't like this before. Then last year, she changed. I'm not sure what it was but it's like she's a different person now."

"You know, if you ever decide to leave her, I could be your girlfriend." Kikyo was teasing as she moved away. ** _  
_**

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist pulling her back against his chest facing him. Kikyo watched him as he inspected her. Then suddenly, he was kissing her. She melted, giving it all back at the same time. After a couple minutes, they heard people coming. They parted without a word. Kikyo whirled into the gala, deciding she had done enough damage that night. Soon he would be hers. ** _  
_**

For the next few days, they stayed away from each other. She continued to see him staring at her and sometimes he would get a look about him as if remembering a memory before his eyes would find hers. She knew then he was remembering their kiss. She still couldn't get that kiss off her mind. To top it off, she could see that his friends were looking at her in a speculative look. She couldn't tell whether they hated her or not. They were Kagome's friends too after all. Only time would tell of course. ** _  
_**

That weekend, her and the only two friends she had, Kagura and Sarah, decided they would go mini golfing. Midway through, they caught sight of Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagura glanced at Kikyo knowingly. "Don't you think its time to claim him Kikyo?"

Kikyo tilted her head. "I suppose your right."

Kikyo moved to go over but Sarah shook her head. "I have a better idea."

Kikyo's grin turned wicked in pleasure. She would enjoy this. The three girls dropped their balls and took fire.

All three managed to hit Kagome, causing her to fall into a small pond and soaking her. They couldn't help but laugh. Kikyo watched as Kagome started yelling at Inuyasha before storming off. Sarah prdded her shoulder. "Get goin!"

As Kikyo slid up to Inuyasha, she slipped her arms around his neck. "I've been thinking of you. I want to be your girlfriend. Make your current one disappear."

Inuyasha grabbed her around her waist. "About time woman." He claimed her lips in a kiss. Kikyo smiled once they separated. As they slightly pulled apart, a screech distracted her. She stepped out of the way in time for Kagome to go flying past her back into the pond.

Kikyo chuckled softer this time as Inuyasha led her away. "By the way Kagome, we're done."

Kikyo looked over at him. She kissed him lightly. "No need to say her name. I'm the only that matters now." Inuyasha grinned. ** _  
_**

Kikyo almost didn't hear Kagome as she barreled at them once more. She felt her grab her hair pull. "Owe!"

Inuyasha whirled, drawing Kikyo to him. "Are you okay?" He glared at Kagome.

"Why don't you go running to Kouga."

"You're supposed to be with me! You're dropping me for that Bitch!"

Kikyo smirked. "At least I can do much better than you. After all, Inuyasha deserves someone much better than a slut that sleeps around."

Inuyasha glanced at her in surprise as Kagome's face got red with fury. "I never…!"

"Yes you did. Shall I name them? Kouga…. Naraku…. Bankotsu…"

"Shut up!"

Tears were starting to fall. ** _  
_**

Inuyasha stared at Kagome in fury. "You were cheating on me? When did it start?"

Kagome got pale. "I never… She's lying to get you!"

"No, let me guess. It was last year right after summer. Who was it with?" Inuyasha stalked toward her.

Kagome was really crying now. "Hojo…" Her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

Kikyo gently touched Inuyasha's shoulder. "Come on." ** _  
_**

Inuyasha turned away, not looking back at all. Kikyo leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked. "I'm sorry you had to find out that way."

Inuyasha grunted. "It's okay. It's in the past and I have something better to look forward to."

They paused and kissed. Another screech caused the two to leap apart. Kagome was coming after her in anger. Did the girl not learn her lesson? ** _  
_**

She propped her leg out causing Kagome to fall. The only thing is, she started rolling down the hill they were on. As she reached the bottom, she managed to stand but the sprinklers came on, causing her to stumble back once more, this time into a much bigger popped. As she came up, she started to wail.

Glancing at Inuyasha, they couldn't help but laugh.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Inuyasha chuckled. "Let's go." ** _  
_**


	2. She Will Be Loved(KagSess)

This will be more based on Sesshomaru point of view but contains hints of Kagome/Sesshomaru

* * *

He watched as she collapsed. Rushing to her, he lifted her into his arms. "Kagome…" She looked at him in apology. "I'm sorry."

"Be careful. The hanyou would be upset if you had damaged yourself permanently."

"I know. Thank you Sesshomaru. Can you put me back in my wheel chair for now?"

Kagome had been attempting to teach herself how to walk for her graduation. ** _  
_**

Sesshomaru watched as she worked out. The wheelchair remained close by just in case. Inuyasha never came to watch her work out. To make sure she didn't overdue it. Only he ever came. Multiple times he had asked for her to be his but first their had been Hojo. Then Kouga. After him had been Naraku, who in the end had put her in the wheelchair. Then it had been Inuyasha. And yet, he was the one that never wavered. ** _  
_**

Later that night, he found himself unable to sleep. Inuyasha had his other girlfriend staying over and they were… getting busy. Leaving the house, he took off in his car. After a while, he found himself in front of Kagome's house. Deciding to get out, he walked up the stairs. He found her outside under Goshinboku. "Kagome…"

Her tortured gaze found his and he lifted her into his arms. So many times he had held her like this but never more. She knew Inuyasha had been cheating on her but she never said a thing about it. ** _  
_**

Rain began to fall, covering the two in its thick blanket. "Let me stay Kagome. Please, let me love you. You deserve so much more."

Kagome reached up, pulling him down for a kiss. He took her upstairs. He worshipped her, giving her whatever she needed. They did nothing more than touch but that it seemed was enough. He wanted her to know she deserved to be loved. ** _  
_**

He stared out at the school. Graduation was coming closer and closer. A sudden knock on his window had him looking. A small smile appeared. It was Kagome. Opening the door, he looked at her with warm eyes. Besides Rin, she was the only one to see this side of him. "You ready?"

He nodded. When Kagome didn't move towards the door, he saw her looking off to the side blushing and looking nervous. "Kagome?"

"About the other night…We shouldn't…"

His heart dropped a little. She was going to say it should have never happened. "Kagome?"

She straightened. "We shouldn't tell anyone… I just want to say… Thank you…" The soft brilliant smile directed at him practically took his breath away. He nodded, holding her hand gently. ** _  
_**

He could hear yelling and tears. It was Kagome. Looking across the lunch room, he saw Kagome yelling at Inuyasha. It seemed she had told him that she knew he was cheating on her. Rising, he waved Naraku and Bankotsu off. He would be the one to take care of it. Naraku knew not to go near her. He'd been completely plastered the night of the accident. Kagome had forgiven him and to a point he had as well but he had made sure Naraku knew not to get within 10 feet of her.

Moving closer, he watched Kikyo come up. He caught the tail end. "Why would anyone want to be with a cripple like you." He moved forward but Kagome stopped him. She struggled to her feet and slapped Kikyo. She then turned on Inuyasha, giving him a withering glare. Sesshomaru saw her begin to collapse and he darted forward, catching her. ** _  
_**

After placing her back in her chair, he took her to his table, giving Naraku a warning glare. "Kagome?" She appeared to be pale and she was shaking. "Sesshomaru, please get me out of here." He immediately grabbed their stuff and took her outside. As they reached an isolated place, her sobs became noticeable and her tears flowed freely. Pulling her out of the wheelchair, he curled up around her and let her cry. ** _  
_**

He found himself back at her house that night again. It was raining again. He settled under the tree, waiting for her. He didn't want to rush her but now he had a chance to be with her for good. He knew that she was the one for him. There would be no other. She would be his eternal.

Glancing up to her window, the light was off. After waiting an hour with her never coming out, he rose and walked away. He never saw her looking out her window at him as he left. ** _  
_**

Kagome hadn't come to school in almost two months. He'd gone to all the spots she would hide out in but he never seemed to find her in any of them. He knew she was still enrolled because the school had her school work delivered to her home and her mother brought it back in. Graduation was going to happen in a few weeks.

His mind kept fleeing back to their memories together. He was used to being ignored. Whenever she had a boyfriend, she wouldn't pay him any mind besides a passing hello. And then she would fall right back to him as soon as they betrayed, hurt or their relationship began to deteriorate. She always came back to him. He was her one constant. He knew it wasn't fair for him but she had prompted him to get a girlfriend. He had tried with Kagura but it just wasn't the same as when he was with her.

A flash of metal had him turning. His eyes instantly warmed and he practically almost jogged to her. "Kagome, you're back."

He watched her give him a soft smile. "Of course I am. I wasn't going to let you graduate by yourself let alone go to the party alone." Sesshomaru allowed a small smile to appear. ** _  
_**

Graduation arrived and everything went off without a hitch. Kagome remained close to him throughout her last few weeks. The school had thankfully allowed her to walk with Sesshomaru for Graduation. Kagome seemed different. He wasn't sure what had happened but she seemed distracted. He hoped that she hadn't found anyone. ** _  
_**

As they were getting ready to leave for the party, Inuyasha appeared. "Kagome, can I talk to you a sec?"

Kagome nodded, glancing back at Sesshomaru. "Wait for me?"

He nodded. He felt himself ashamed to admit but he wound up evesdropping.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I should have treated you better."

"It's okay Inuyasha, I forgive you."

"Do you think maybe in time we could…."

"No Inuyasha."

"Why not?"

He saw the glowing smile that appeared. "I found my forever Inuyasha. No one else will ever be able to measure up to him. He's my everything."

Sesshomaru's heart fell and he moved away. He didn't hear the rest. "You mean Sesshomaru?"

"Yes. I don't know why I didn't realize it until now."

"If that is what you want, you best tell him. It seems someone was evesdropping."

"Thank you Inuyasha. Good luck."

"You too." ** _  
_**

When they reached the party, Kagome made him wait. "I want to talk to you about something."

"I know. I won't stand in your way. If you are happy, then I am happy."

"No, you don't understand."

"I do understand. Let's just enjoy tonight."

He helped her out of the car and into her wheelchair. She huffed. When they got inside, Kagura and Sango appeared. They immediately took her off. Sesshomaru found himself wandering through the crowd. ** _  
_**

He heard the silent gasp as the shock silenced the rather large room. He frowned, trying to figure out what was going on. Suddenly the crowd parted and his eyes landed on an angel. It was Kagome in a little black dress and heels. Kagura and Sango were nearby her. The thing that stunned him the most was that she was walking.

As she reached him, he saw her wobble and pulled her to him, unable to speak from the surprise. "Now that I've stunned into silence, if you are going to evesdrop, listen to the whole conversation."

She leaned forward, kissing him. He responded almost instantly. The hoots and whistle finally caused them to pull apart. He lifted her in his arms, walking to where they could be in private. Once they were settled, he focused on her. "Explain."

Kagome smiled at him. "You are my forever Sesshomaru. It was you all along but I was too blind."

He closed his eyes as relief washed through him. "Sesshomaru?" He could hear the waver in her voice. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the box.

"I have two things to say. One, if you plan on making a scene by walking that far by yourself again, I will never forgive you if I'm not there." He heard her chuckle.

"And the second?"

He pulled the box into view, opening it. "Marry me."

He saw the tears but didn't have time to wonder as she pulled him in for a deep kiss. Once they separated, he smirked. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"Of course, I made you wait long enough."


	3. Bring Me to Life(InuKik)

This is a Kikyo and Inuyasha set within the storyline. An image of how Kikyo feels being the undead.

* * *

Kikyo stared at Inuyasha coldly. She couldn't let him see what was happening to her. "Leave Inuyasha."

He stepped forward. "Kikyo, your hurt!"

How was he able to see her pain? It made no sense. Inuyasha had always seemed pretty dense about other stuff, but he knew with her. ** _  
_**

He darted forward before she could flee. "Kikyo stay. Let me help you."

"Inuyasha, I am dead. Let me go. This is nothing more than a body, a vessel."

Inuyasha shook his head, holding her to him. "No, I know you are in there Kikyo. The real you. I don't care." ** _  
_**

She gave up, letting his warmth soak into her, soothing the cold that seemed to consume her being. She felt as though she could finally rest as long as she stayed in arms. "I love you Kikyo…" The words soothed and pulsed within her, building a fire within that spread. ** _  
_**

She raised her eyes to stare at him. "Inuyasha…" Her voice had lulled into something warm, soft and alive. She could feel the darkness of death reaching for her.

"Kikyo, I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

She could feel his warmth chasing away the darkness, enveloping in light and love. She knew she couldn't stay. She knew she would have to leave. He would return to his group. To Kagome. She felt what was supposed to be her heart give a painful thump. It was too late for her. She was nothing. She was nothing more than ash. Pushing away, she fled from his grasp, allowing the cold to fill her. ** _  
_**

She had spent much time thinking. Kikyo knew she would never be able to give up what Inuyasha offered. Day by day she watched Kagome lure him away, stealing him away from. She was his! How was it fair that she be left isolated? When she had been offered love, it had been stolen from her. It had been ripped from her grasp and she had never been allowed a second chance. "Inuyasha…" He had promised though. He would go to hell with her. There they would get their second chance. ** _  
_**

She was meeting with him again. She couldn't resist the addiction. He was warm and alive and so much of what she needed in her existence. She knew Kagome watched them. She couldn't find it in her care. Inuyasha was hers. He belonged with her. She loved him first. She could feel the tear slip down her cheek. She could only cry with him.

"Kikyo, what's wrong?"

"If not for you, I would be nothing. I would have no reason other than vengeance. Because of you, I care. Only you do this Inuyasha."

"That is because you belong with me and I belong with you." ** _  
_**

"Make love to me? I wish to know…"

Inuyasha groaned, leaning against her. "Kikyo…"

"I would not ask but…"

He looked up at her, his eyes soft and warm. "I know." ** _  
_**

They took it slow. He let her enjoy every nuance. She found herself grasping at the heat that made her feel alive. She took it into herself. She lost herself to its mercy. In this way only, could she feel life pumping into her veins, filling her veins with its sweet nectar. ** _  
_**

She could not believe that she had once thought to change her hanyou. There was nothing she wanted more than to go back take back her wish for him to become human. She knew this was Kagome's doing. She had made her see that she should have accepted him as he was. She could not imagine being with him as a human. This man, this hanyou was the one her heart craved. ** _  
_**

As the end came and the last burst came, she could feel the life draining from her slowly. She watched him sniff in confusion. "What happened?"

"You filled me life. You allowed me to experience it momentarily. I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too…"

"I was wrong to have ever asked you to become human. I fell in love with the stubborn hanyou first before I fell for the stubborn human…"

Inuyasha curled against her. "Thank you Kikyo." ** _  
_**

Kikyo rose. She glanced out to the trees. She could still feel Kagome's presence. She would be angry and Inuyasha would be punished. Guilt soared through her.

"It's okay Kikyo."

She glanced back. "She will punish you because she loves you as well."

Inuyasha looked toward the trees. Then he looked back at her. "I don't care. Nothing will ever change the fact that I choose you. I choose you over and over but she does not want to see and I don't want to hurt her more."

Kikyo could understand. After all, it wasn't that long ago that she thought the same. She allowed a small pure smile echo on her lips. "I will see you again Inuyasha…"

"Goodbye for now…"


	4. Safe and Sound

Warning, this is sad! This is about Kagome and Shippo.

* * *

The battle against Naraku had begun earlier that morning. Thankfully, Sesshomaru had brought his army. Kouga had also brought his wolves. It helped somewhat. Now the sun was about to set. "Mama!"

Whirling, her eyes widened in horror. Naraku had Shippo in one of his tentacles. "Oh dear Miko, it seems you forgot to protect something."

She didn't have time to pull her weapon. She watched a tentacle slam in into Shippo's body, spearing him through the stomach. "No!" Her scream echoed across the battlefield causing everyone to freeze, even their enemys. Naraku cackled and tossed Shippo's body to land at her feet. Kagome dropped to her knees, pulling him to her chest. He was still alive but barely.

As the rest resumed fighting, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru landed by her. "Kagome, come on. Let's get you out of here."

She couldn't focus, her gaze staring lost into the horizon as tears streamed down her cheeks. Surprisingly, Sesshomaru leaned down and lifted Kagome. "I will take her inside." Inuyasha nodded.

Once they arrived in the Palace of the Moon, where they had chosen to fight, Sesshomaru settled Kagome in a room.

"Mama… It hurts…"

This seemed to snap Kagome out of her trance. "I know baby… Let me help."

She pushed her powers into his small body, numbing it. Before she could attempt to heal him, Sesshomaru stopped her. "Nothing can be done Miko." Her body trembled.

Curling around him, she glanced and saw the sun was setting. "Mama… Can you sing to me?"

"Yes my love…"

The memories flashed inside her mind. Back from all the battles. Especially when they first saved Shippo from the Thunder Brothers. Her tears streamed steadily as he gazed at her in adoration and love.

She watched a smile appear on his face. He snuggled against her, breathing her scent in.

She almost choked on the words. He would never make it until morning. She could already feel his youki fading. Burying herself against him, she struggled to continue. She needed to finish the song. For him. Only for him. A loud scream had Shippo trying to look out the nearby window but Kagome pulled his face to her. He didn't need to worry about that.

She gave a sad smile. She would not leave until he was gone. It wasn't fair that a child had to go through this. That should have been her, not him. Not her precious little boy.

She closed her eyes against the onslaught of emotions as his body became weaker. She could almost hear his heartbeat weakening. Perhaps she would be able to join him when she returned to battle.

She heard the final breath let go and his body go still. Numbly, she sat up and gently kissed his forehead. Rising, she turned to the window. Anger, rage and agony raced through her, contorting her body and features. In an instant, 9 kitsune tails surged out, she gained ears on top of her head. Fangs burst forth. Rushing for the window, she left Sesshomaru in her wake.

Landing in the battlefield, her power surged. It was dark and overpowering. Naraku appeared before her. "So I finally broke the miko. Good. Now your power will become mine!" Tentacles lashed out grabbing ahold of her form. It brought close and his body swallowed her. Her allies cried out in devestation as Naraku transformed into his spider form.

Before he could do anything, cracks began to form in his skin. Power burst out as a glowing Kagome rose from his flesh, the jewel in grasp. "I wish you back to the Kami." The jewel flashed and then vanished. Before she could face Narkau, a dozen tentacles speared through her body. "You wench!"

Kagome gave a sickening smile as she laid her hands on the tentacles. Power surged up and through them to infect his body. Naraku slowly began to turn to dust. When he could no longer hold her, she fell to the ground. She knew Shippo was waiting for her. The youkai features slowly faded, returning to her human body. She watched Shippo's spirit come to her and nudge her own. A smile appeared. "Shippo…"

 **"Mommy, you never finished my song…"**

Kagome stared past the others into the sky as they crowded around her.

Kagome's spirit finally let go and she grabbed hold of Shippo, pulling him close to her. They looked back at their loved ones with a sad smile. **"Don't worry my little one. We will see them again one day…"**

 **"I know Mommy. I'm just glad that I get to be with you."**

 **"Let's go home now. Your father and Mother are waiting."**

The spirits floated up together, leaving behind a world of pain. One day they would return. One day.


	5. The Call

The Call

Based on the song sung by Regina Spektor.

Kagome stared sadly into the fire. Soon it would be the end. Looking at her friends, a smile appeared. She cherished meeting every single one of them. Through the process of the jewel, they had come together as a family.T hen they had discovered their common cause. To destroy Naraku. As they journeyed, the lands, every victory brought hope of a better future. And then they gained allies. They had come in all shapes and sizes. Those that Naraku's evil had touched. They had begun hoping. The thought of success had spread like wildfire. After a year, villages welcomed them with open arms. They could hear the whispers throughout the villages, as though they dared not say it too loud lest it be a joke or afraid of failure.

In the past few weeks though, the call had gotten strong. Now they prepared to face the battle with youkai and humans from all over Japan. They had pledged to fight by their side to end Naraku's tyranny. The group had separated themselves from this army, enjoying possibly their last night all together. Even Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken had joined them.

Kagome knew that if they succeeded, once the jewel was put back together, she would possibly be dragged back to the future. They all knew it. Kagome sighed. They had to speak about it though. They could no longer ignore it.

"Guys…"

They instantly sobered, seeing her expression. After a few minutes, they began to say goodbye but Kagome smiled at them, waving her hands. "Guys, there is no need to say goodbye. Even if I do go, I will come back. I have no doubt. Just know the moment I'm able to, I will return."

Their faces warmed and at once the good mood returned. Kagome rose. "I'm going to talk to Shippo."

As they reached a small clearing, Kagome hummed softly to Shippo. Finally, he looked up at her. She could still see the tear tracks. Wiping away the trail of tears, she smiled. "I know you want to stay with me Shippo but it may not even be possible. I want you to know something though. No matter what happens, if I get pulled back, I will always find a way back to you. You're my son. Not even time can separate us for long."

"I know Mama. It's just I'm going to miss you."

"And I am going to miss you. You see that star up there?" Kagome pointed to the North Star. "That is called the North Star. All you have to do is find that star and talk to me and I will hear you. No matter where or when I am."

Shippo nodded and hugged her tightly. "I'll come back. This won't be goodbye. Not by a long shot. This is only see you later." She kissed him on the head. Turning her head after a moment, she caught sight of Sesshomaru watching from the trees before he slipped into the darkness.

The battle happened as expected. As the jewel became one, Kagome looked at her second family and gave a warm smile. Closing her eyes, she made the wish. She could feel the warmth spread through her. As the jewel's power vanished, she opened her eyes. She was in the wellhouse. Tears pricked her eyes. It had brought her back. She carressed the wood lovingly before turning and going back to her house.

3 years later…

Kagome clenched her fists. She had trained those 3 years and now the well was calling again. She wouldn't be returning home. She had already said her farewells to her family. She was going home now. The memories soared through her mind. Looking into the depths, she could see the warm sun on the other side. They were waiting for her. Her Shippo was waiting for her. A warm smile appeared as she leapt through.

On the other side, she climbed up the side of the well. Once on solid ground, she spread her aura, looking. She could feel them coming. All of them. Inuyasha arrived first, sweeping her into his arms. As soon as she felt Shippo, she pulled away and caught the kit closely to her, her tears streaming down her cheeks. She was home. "I told you it wasn't goodbye." Her whisper was only heard by Shippo.


	6. Say Something (I'm Giving up on You)

Say Something (I'm Giving up on you)

Based on the song sung by A Great Big World Featuring Christina Aguilera.

* * *

Kagome watched as Inuyasha slipped away in the dead of night once again. Her heart tore once more. Sighing, she rose and followed him into the trees after a moment. She didn't have to guess which way he went. She could feel her pulling her to them. Sighing, she paused on the edge of the clearing staring into it. She felt numb. Suddenly the pain was no longer there. This time she stepped out. Inuyasha suddenly whirled around, facing her. Within Kagome she was screaming at him.

'Say something! Save us!'

The clearing remained silent.

'Choose me, not her! I would have followed you anywhere!'

Kagome could feel the tears inside and yet there was nothing to show on the outside. Dropping her head, her hair covering her face, she turned away and walked into the trees.

Not too far away, Rin stared up at her protector. She could feel the agony within but she dared not show it. Right now he was glaring at another youkai. She felt so tiny in comparison to them. "Give me the human."

"Take her if you wish."

He was tired of her. She just knew it. Slipping away, she refused to let the tears fall. It would be her only chance to get away. She refused to go with another. Why didn't he understand that she only wanted to be with him? 'I guess I know nothing…'

As she moved, she stumbled over a root. Panting softly, she forced herself up and began to run.

The two females ran into the trees. They each saw an image of the one that had hurt them. Rin whimpered. As she stumbled again, she looked up at the image of her protector. "Say something…."

Kagome ignored the image. "I'm giving up on you. On us… Leave me alone."

Their thoughts almost fell into sync even though they were separated.

'I wish I could have done something.'

'I've followed you every time!'

Sango closed her eyes against the view she was seeing. Miroku was at it again. The town they had stopped in had its fair share of beautiful women. Miroku had almost immediately gone with them. She was left alone.

"Come on Kirara."

She loved Miroku but it seemed it was never enough. She had to let him go now. As she reached the trees, she glanced back. "Goodbye…"

The three moved in sync as if called to the same place. As they arrived, they stared at each other. Each of them wanted someone to speak but the words could not escape. Coming together, they settled in a circle and gently held each other's hands.

"My children. I'm sorry for your pain. Let me fix it but you have to choose this."

The three looked toward the ancient tree they had stopped next to.

"Bokuseno?" Rin's voice was soft.

The old tree smiled. "I can change you so that you can leave that life behind and begin anew."

Sango and Kagome stared at each other. Finally Kagome spoke. "Can you let me remember my son?"

"I will do better Miko. Come on out little Shippo."

Shippo blearily stepped out from behind the tree. "Mama."

Sango held Kirara to her. "I just want Kirara to remember."

The tree hummed in agreement. "Rin?"

"Please Bokuseno. I don't want to remember… I want to have my own strength."

The tree began to rustle. Leaves fell around them, landing on all of them.

The three closed their eyes, feeling the memories fade away into nothing. New memories formed. Their bodies began to glow and their bodies began to change.

By the time the three males arrived at Bokuseno, they were gone as if they had never been. All that was left was blood and clothing tatters. Bokuseno refused to show himself. They had done this by their neglect. The girls were better off. Mentally Bokuseno smiled. He wondered how their life would play out now as youkai.


End file.
